Cherry Cowgirl
by kasha111942
Summary: well I'll be. this is a romance between none other than itachi and sakura. Itachi is an outlaw and Sakura is a farm girl but these two just might become the hottest couple in the Wild WIld West. Itasaku duh
1. Chapter 1

Lol here I go again here's one for the cowboys

Lol here I go again here's one for the cowboys. Itasaku for life hope you enjoy. Oh yeah and just in case some of you forgot if you want to have the next chapter you have to comment.

I don't own any of the characters

Itachi: "You want to party,"  
Me 0.0: "Itachi you're here again!"  
Itachi: "Yes, let's play cards,"  
Me -.-: "Ok," (Isn't this guy suppose to be at the Akatsuki hideout)

Oh how I so love the farm life. It's true ever since I was a baby I've stayed on the farm on the country part of Texas. When I was born my mother died but I was raised by my grandparents they thought I was a strange child though because I'm the second person in my family to have pink hair, the first person lived well over hundreds of years ago and everyone in the family thought she was a myth. Also because my family says I have the strength of a horse even when I was a baby they said I had a tight grip on me. Any way I'm not aloud to step off the farm unless it's an emergency, or for groceries. Most people around here don't like the idea of me having pink hair they think I will attract bad people… ok so it's mostly the women who think that. My folks say that I'm so pretty the women in town think I'll take their husbands away. It's really sad if you think about it it's because of my hair that people say I can't get a husband and I'm already like 18 I think it's because I scares men away.

"Sakura, Come on in the house for breakfast," grandma yelled. I had almost forgotten where I was.

It's not uncommon with me though I love daydreaming one time I almost was dream walking and my grandpa had to pore cold water on me to wake me up. Before grandma called again I rushed in the house for breakfast. It consisted of eggs, bacon, grits, biscuits, and syrup all my favorites. I loved grandmas cooking she always knows what to cook, when to cook, and how to cook it.

"Grandpa so what's happening down at the store," I asked. Grandpa works at a shoe store.

"Nothing much but everyone is so worked up everyday they are worried that some outlaw cowboys are going to come and steal their money and women. Their all a bunch of nannies a real man knows not to let that besides now a days cowboys are more nicer than most people" he ranted.

Grandma gave a little snort. "Yeah People like our mayor Orochimaru. He nothing but a little cheat always trying to turn up the taxes in our town knowing we can hardly make that much money. And if that wasn't worse he's always looking for the deed to the town to sell it to the highest city bidder,"

That statement always troubled me. "Grandma where is the deed," I asked.  
"Well sweetie nobody knows some people say that a long time ago the old mayor buried it along with some secret treasure." She smiled "Some say he did it to save this town but some don't know why"

My folks may be old but they sure are wild and spirited. But even though they are smiling now I know they are worried one day they might loose the farm I mean because they can hardly pay the taxes now whose they say that the farm won't be gone tomorrow.

After breakfast my folks went into town for a few supplies while I went into my herb garden to mix up a few medicines. I know I shouldn't though one time when I was little a few of the town kids saw me and went home to their papas and mammas calling me a witch. Grandma had to vouch for saying they were hers and that she was very sick and got notice from a doctor suggesting that the herbs she had were good for her death. To this very day some still call me a witch but with grandma still covering for me it's nothing more than them just picking on me.

"Well hello their bill board brow," said a high pitch voice.

"Hi Ino pig," I said back.

Ino was a light blonde hair gal who never let anything die. She lived on a cattle ranch near by so her parents did business with us for some time now. Ino was also the first friend I ever had when growing up. She thought I was strange too but a good strange not a bad strange.

"Did you hear here the news supposedly some tough cowboys were going to be coming around these parts soon I can't wait papa and my brothers want to get there opinions on guns," she yelled with excitement.

Ino grew up in an all boy family so she was very tough. Apparently the group of cowboys she was talking about were said to be rough but good…at times. If they don't give her papa and his boys' trouble he'll be more than happy to invite them in. Ino of course love to discuss land trade some time she helps out with her papas tax work when needed other time she picks fights with her brothers. Like me she isn't looking for a husband but every time a boy is interested in her either she, her brothers, of her father scares him off.

"One of our cows ate some bad grass near the drinking hole do you have anything that might help," she asked.

"Here," I handed one of my mixtures, "give it some of this twice a day for three days and it should be fine,"

"Thanks," and with that she left. I should start charging her.

Later that night it was very quite when grandma and grandpa came home when I asked what's the matter, they just told was don't worry about it. And grandpa slipped a piece of paper in his coat. They should have known that that wasn't going to stop me. Late at night when they were both asleep I took the paper out of his coat and it was worse than I feared. If they don't find away to pay for the farm soon the bank is going to take it away. We need to find away to come up with remaining 10 grand to make it. How are we going to do that?

(In the morning)

Since grandpa got a little hay fever today I was in charge up picking up a few supplies while grandma took care of the store. And of course people were staring and I was blushing. Every time I enter this place I always keep my head down so maybe they won't bother me. By the time I made it to the store the shop keeper already had the things my grandfather wanted. He was a kind man and really old anytime somebody said anything bad about me in his presence always got into a fight with him. Everyone calls him Bo.

"Ah, Sakura still as pretty as ever, I got your grandfather supplies ready to go.  
You tell him that my shoes are starting to fall apart so I should be by his shop sometime now," He said going into the back for the stuff.

While I waited I took a bite of an apple I remember to bring along. As soon as I turned around a lady and her child quickly left. I knew that was going to happen but it still hurts that I did, but that's just me scary as ever. In the distance I heard quick footsteps getting closer, and suddenly Bo crashed in.

"Sakura get behind my counter," I did as he said. "Now stay low and quite,"

After a while I heard a few horses pull up and a few people walk into the shop. I was pretty scared but not just for me but for Bo too.

"Hello do you have and medicine, one of my boys is sick and I need something now." A deep Rich voice said. I resisted the temptation to see his face.

"Now listen we don't want no trouble you here. There's no medicine right now and the doctor around these parts left a while ago." Bo said

I saw Bo make a move for his rifle for just in case. I heard the man move but not leave, him and his gang was moving around the store. Oh no, maybe there thinking about robbing the place and killing Bo. I heard a hard thump on the counter.

"Very well we would like to buy these then," The dark voice said again only more frustrated. After Bo ranged them up they made them selves to the door.

"Oh yeah, if there is anyone here in this town that can help with my boys sickness tell them I pay him handsomely," he added.

"How much?" I said springing to my feet from behind the counter. But I ended up surprising my self. He looked young yet obviously older than me. He had black long hair as dark as a ravens wing and he had dark eyes that seem to bore into yours by the mere look. I forced myself to keep calm and cool.

"Sakura!" Bo shouted

"Sir How much are you willing to pay?" I asked again.

"I'm willing to pay 1 grand," he stated.

It wasn't much but it's a start. "Fine I'll tend to him," I said getting ready to rush to where I kept my herbs but I felt a heavy hand on my shoulder. It was Bo keeping me back.  
"I'm sorry but I refuse to let you go Sakura. You may not be my child but I swore to your grandparents that when you came her to keep you safe." He gave a stern look at the raven hair guy. "I suggest you go somewhere else for a doctor"

I thought that the man was going to protest but instead he took a bow and left but not without first tossing me a stern look. After I got the supplies Bo made sure I got home safe but not without also lecturing about jumping out of hiding like how I did. He promised not to tell my parents though since it was just this one time but I really didn't care that man today had my thoughts captured but he probably thought I was some kind of carnival freak with my kind of hair.

Late at night once again my grandparents were quite as a mouse and since I can't take such silence when they were asleep I left the house and secretly went into town. I loved peeking into town at night people were laughing and having such a good time. I can move anywhere around in the salon as I please without being spotted because I hide inside of the walls. Right now though, I'm crawling inside the ceiling. I can get a better look of the dancers and singers them twirling around and around I never go into one of the rooms because well they do some lewd things in there, things I don't want to find out about. The music was fast and if I had any space I could dance easily to the beat but sadly all I could do is watch.

Hiss  
Hiss

I looked down on my hand and saw a rat and at that moment I crawled away so fast I ended up getting lost. No matter where I turned it was too dark to realize where I was. All of a sudden I heard a door open.

"Mister if there is anything and I mean anything I'll make sure one of my girls takes real good care of you."

I couldn't hear what his answer was I think it was a no. after a while I realized somehow I got stuck up here and wont be able to leave until this guy falls asleep. It seemed like forever until the music stopped I figured that the guy was asleep and everyone was gone home. I managed to find an opening in the ceiling, what I didn't plan on was how high I was I ended up falling right in the bed with the guy. This is really bad please, don't wake up. But as the gamblers here would say lady luck is not on my side I felt a strong arm come across my waist and a knife at my throat.

"Who are you," said the familiar voice it wasn't until a minute later that I realized it was the guy from earlier. But what rally set me off was when his hand started cupping my bottom. "Hmm I guess the girls here are persistent."

That's what triggered my anger. "Unhand me you scoundrel," I shrieked

"Coming from the girl who entered my bed well that's a laugh," he purred.

"It was an accident and now if you will kindly let me go ill be more than happy to leave," I tried to get loose but his arm tighten around me.

"Oh and whose to say that I don't want you here," he chuckled in my hair. Why does his voice make me so hot?

I smirked in the dark. "If you knew who I was you wouldn't be saying such things,"

"Oh you mean like the fact that you're the pink haired woman from earlier today."

My jaw dropped and I turned around to find dark red eyes staring down at me like ruby jewels.

"y-you knew," I said trying to catch my breath.

"Yes, I knew, like the fact that I knew you were in the ceiling. Now if you don't mind you're coming with me," was the last thing I heard before I blacked out.

To be continued in chapter 2


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own any of the characters

I don't own any of the characters

Or the pic

Also the song by Fort minor Remember the name

And yes I know their in cowboy time but I like this song so bear with it

"Ow why does it feel like…oh yeah that man." I got up reluctantly. I was wrapped in a warm blanket by a fire. I looked around to see where I was. I knew I wasn't far from town seeing how I could still see the lights from it I would say I'm only a few miles away.

"good your awake" I heard a voice from behind I expected to see that other fellow but instead it was a different man he had long blonde hair that covered one of his eyes. He looked like a fast boy that grandma always be talking about.

"W-who are you," I blamed the cold on why I was stuttering.

"You don't need to know that now. Please come with me," he dragged me along until we reached a wagon there was others their but I was too scared to look them in the eye. On the back of the bus there was a man on the back of the wagon on his back I could tell he was in pain. He had crimson hair and looked as pale as a ghost.

"We took some of your medicine can you help him earlier you said you would do it for money were willing to pay," I looked over to the voice and saw it was the guy who took me he was leaning on the side of the wagon staring down at the grown. By my feet were my plant medicines that I grew and a few mixtures. Next one of the men threw a bag full of money by my other leg all I did was take one look at them and nodded my head.

I was grateful the wagon had light so I could see. The boy was so cold so I instructed to bring more blankets I figured out that he had the flu and his body was not used to this sort of thing which told me he never had the flu in his life. It took me some time and there was times where I thought that I would lose him but his breath became steady and he started to open his eyes.

"A-a-angel" he slurred.

"What" I could barley understand him?

I felt something behind me and turned around. It was the man with black hair and crimson eyes.

"Are you done"

"Yes he will be ok for one week makes sure he takes one dose of this," I handed him a vial. He took it so fast that I could barley complete that it was gone.

"Here's your money," he said handing me the bag of cash I did a quick look and ran out. I don't know how far I ran I just ran toward the lights it wasn't until I realized that the lights in the distance looked weird it was night so I could hardly tell what it was. It wasn't until I saw the smoke those weren't town lights… THE TOWN WAS ON FIRE.

I ran and I ran tears shooting down my eyes it was so cold I kept running but it wasn't fast enough. I tripped and fell landing on my knees . I'm not fast enough. The realization, of the fact, brung me to tears again, but even though I knew I was hurt and wasn't very fast I still knew I was strong so I kept pushing. Then something whooshed passed me. It was the black haired stranger on a black stallion. He almost looked like an angel.

"Get on," he commanded. I hurried as I saddled onto the horse and we took off to the town. My breathing was hard as we rushed to the town but when I looked at him it wasn't like he was scared at all. I started to wonder on how a person could get like that but dismissed the thought what I need to focus on was my grandparents. By the time we were close to the town we could see the town people trying to denounce the fire.

"Please sir, take me to the farm where you got my medicine near by," I asked and he rode off. I could see the fire had made it too my land and I was crying the whole house was on fire I jumped off the horse and tried to go in the house but something was holding me back. I already knew it was the man though.

"LET ME GO!" I yelled.

"No," he replied.

"PLEASE!" I screamed trying to twist free of his hold. But I could tell he wasn't going to. I looked back at the house and try too look for my grandparents.

"GRANDMA, GRANDPA!!" I got nothing in returned. As the house collapsed so did I as my knees hit the ground the stranger came with me.

"Look at me," he commanded. But I didn't want to. So he forced me his eyes were burning. "The fire started slow I'm pretty sure that your parent would have time to get out when they saw the smoke from the fire. Either that or they were not even in the house. I wanted to understand but I couldn't all I thought about were my grandparents being dead. After a while he gave up for now and lifted me in his arm as e rode back to the wagon. I don't know when we made it back but I do remember him wrapping me up in the blanket again by the fire. And I fell into a deep crying slumber.

Itachi put the girl down and looked at her for a while. She was willing to risk her life in a fire for her elders that showed great courage he just hope what he said was true. He commanded Deidara and Hidan to watch over her as he rode back into town.

The people in town looked distressed and lost some things were saved and some were not. I was getting glares and some looks for hope.

"Did that evil witch put you up to this," an old woman shouted and younger crowd began yelling as well. I thought to ignore the old bat but decided it was an impossible as people began to circle him.

"What witch," he said.

"You know what witch," she said coming closer. "You come here as her curse and angel of death from the pink hair witch." She shouted.

"Shut up you old bat" the one called Bo said. "You there I saw you roll up with Sakura is she ok"

He didn't want to answer that. For some reason he didn't like this man.

"Bo you completely bewitched by that witch you must break her spell" the old women yell.

So that's it he like the girl a little more than he should. He was old enough to be her father.

"I said shut the hell up" he screamed.

Ok that's enough I decided to put my sense in. "Listen I'm just here to look for the girls grandparents do any of you have any information on were they were."

It went quite it looked as if no one knew then a little girl stepped up. The mother tried to pull her back from me.

"I saw them last in the mayor's office but they never came out then the mayor left with two big cages with cloth over them" she said.

"When did they leave" he asked.

"Sometime before night," She answered.

"Thank you," and before anyone else could accuse him of being and angel of death he left.

By the time he got back Sakura was asleep by the fire and his crew were playing cards.

"Anything went wrong," he asked.

"No she's fell asleep right after you left and Sasori is feeling much better. As a matter a fact he's already fussing with me for getting him sick in the first damn way. Funny isn't it Itachi." Deidara laughed. In a way it was his fault they went out dinking tequila and Deidara dared him to drink the worm and because Sasori would never turn down a challenge from Deidara the idiot did. It took a while but later Sasori passed out and never woke up except from the occasional dizzy spells.

Now he had this to deal with the girl had lost her grandparents but he was certain they were not dead whoever this mayor of the town was most likely captured them. The girl might have other family but judging from what the town thought of her he doubts it was anywhere there. What did that old woman call her again, a witch?

Itachi looked over her a little more. She didn't look like any witch he ever saw if anything she looked like an angel…man its been too long since he had a woman to lust after her what was she 18 or something sure he was 26 but she was way to young. Even though he knew it was wrong to look at her with such eyes he couldn't help it all while she slept and his crew played cards he watched her. Then Deidara started to play his song.

You ready?! Lets go!  
Yeah, for those of you that want to know what we're all about  
It's like this y'all (c'mon!)

_Chorus_  
This is ten percent luck, twenty percent skill  
Fifteen percent concentrated power of will  
Five percent pleasure, fifty percent pain  
And a hundred percent reason to remember the name!

Mike! - He doesn't need his name up in lights  
He just wants to be heard whether it's the beat or the mic  
He feels so unlike everybody else, alone  
In spite of the fact that some people still think that they know him  
But fuck em, he knows the code  
It's not about the salary  
It's all about reality and making some noise  
Makin the story - makin sure his clique stays up  
That means when he puts it down Tak's pickin it up! let's go!

Who the hell is he anyway?  
He never really talks much  
Never concerned with status but still leavin them star struck  
Humbled through opportunities given to him despite the fact  
That many misjudge him because he makes a livin from writin raps  
Put it together himself, now the picture connects  
Never askin for someone's help, to get some respect  
He's only focused on what he wrote, his will is beyond reach  
And now when it all unfolds, the skill of an artist

It's just twenty percent skill  
Eighty percent fear  
Be one hundred percent clear cause Ryu is ill  
Who would've thought that he'd be the one to set the west in flames  
And I heard him wreckin with The Crystal Method, "Name Of The Game"  
Came back dropped Megadef, took em to church  
I like bleach man, why you have the stupidest verse?  
This dude is the truth, now everybody be givin him guest spots  
His stock's through the roof I heard he fuckin with S. Dot!

_Chorus_

They call him Ryu The Sick  
And he's spittin fire with Mike  
Got him out the dryer he's hot  
Found him in Fort Minor with Tak  
Been a fuckin annihilist porcupine  
He's a prick, he's a cock  
The type woman want to be with, and rappers hope he get shot  
Eight years in the makin, patiently waitin to blow  
Now the record with Shinoda's takin over the globe  
He's got a partner in crime, his shit is equally dope  
You wont believe the kind of shit that comes out of this kid's throat

Tak! - He's not your everyday on the block  
He knows how to work with what he's got  
Makin his way to the top  
People think its a common owners name  
People keep askin him was it given at birth  
Or does it stand for an acronym?  
No he's livin proof, Got him rockin the booth  
He'll get you buzzin quicker than a shot of vodka with juice  
Him and his crew are known around as one of the best  
Dedicated to what they doin give a hundred percent

Forget Mike - Nobody really knows how or why he works so hard  
It seems like he's never got time  
Because he writes every note and he writes every line  
And I've seen him at work when that light goes on in his mind  
It's like a design is written in his head every time  
Before he even touches a key or speaks in a rhyme  
And those motherfuckers he runs with, those kids that he signed?  
Ridiculous, without even trying, how do they do it?!

After a while we all drifted to sleep.


End file.
